


Ping!

by kapakoscheisigma



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Prequel, Silly, or a trailer, works as stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapakoscheisigma/pseuds/kapakoscheisigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original beginning to Summer in San Franscisco. Dumped because it is way too fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ping!

Chris followed Roz into the console room, still confused by sleep and a happy, satisfied glow. The Doctor was muttering to himself in a distracted fashion as his hands fluttered over the console. The time rotor ceased its motion with a proud ping, announcing their arrival.

“Where are we?” asked Roz, acutely aware she was in a silk kimono and nothing else.

“Nowhere,” snapped the Doctor. He angrily stalked to the hat stand and snatched his fedora as if it personally were responsible for his strange mood. Chris couldn’t understand, he’d never seen him so pointlessly angry.

“What do you mean, nowhere?” demanded Roz.

“Nothing. Nowhere.” He stamped back to the console. “Go back to bed Roz.” He looked up and saw Chris hovering by the interior door. “Oh?” his voice wobbled precariously like he was about to cry. He forced a smile but it was a parody of his usual cheerful beam. “Go back to bed, I mean it. You need to be alone.” He hit the red knobbed lever viciously. The doors swung open. “I need to be alone!” He stormed out. Roz and Chris exchanged puzzled looks. He popped back in. “I’m sorry Roz. I’m happy for you -” he gave Chris another peculiarly sick look “- both. I’ll be back soon. Enjoy yourself.” He leant over the console to Roz and produced an American Express card from behind her ear and put it in her hand. “I’ll be back within 48 hours.” His miserable blue eyes met Roz’s dark ones. She glanced at Chris, the Doctor didn’t.

“Don’t do anything stupid Doctor,” she found herself saying. She shrugged, refusing to feel guilty. She hadn’t planned this, had she? 

“I won’t. I need to be alone, that’s all.” He left for a second time a little less angrily.

“What was that about?” asked a mystified Chris.

“I vant to be alone?” offered Roz in an appalling imitation of Marlene Dietrich.

“Uh?” 

“Never mind Chris. Want to explore?” Roz waved the plastic.

Chris shrugged. “I can think of better things. Where are we anyway?”

Roz glanced at the time monitor. “Earth. What a surprise!” Chris laughed. “Twentieth century -“

“Just for a change,” put in Chris. They smiled at each other. “England?” offered Chris.

“No, San Francisco, 1981.”

“Oh?” Chris looked puzzled.

Roz recalled something Ace - or rather Dorothee had told her. “Oh dear… Come on Chris,” she put a hand on his shoulder and smiled as seductively as she could manage. She’d be damned if she felt guilty. Goddess! He was a Time Lord! He wasn’t supposed to have such petty feelings…


End file.
